Rayando el sol
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Shuichi no puede escibir canciones, termina una y Yuki lo desprecia. ¿Por qué me pides esto, Yuki? ¿Es que ya no te intereso? Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres... [Último capi up!]
1. Chapter 1

"_**Rayando el sol"**_

"_A veces no son necesarios los avances tecnológicos para tocar el sol,_

_Sólo tener el valor suficiente para no temerle a su fuego"_

CAPÍTULO I:

Hace tiempo que el pobre Shuichi no podía escribir ninguna canción, era como si sus neuronas estuvieran en huelga, indispuestas a trabajar y mas renuentes a pensar que de costumbre. Se propuso a sí mismo el reto de terminar aunque fuera una sola canción, ya que las constantes explosiones de las granadas de K en su cabeza durante los ensayos le estaban produciendo jaqueca por las mañanas. Se encerró en el clóset de Yuki, sin comer, para poder terminar de escribir una canción que tenía en mente. Al tercer día, Shuichi salió del clóset (o-) con la canción terminada. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Yuki para enseñarle la canción ya terminada, él estaba, como de costumbre, en su estudio escribiendo una nueva novela.

- ¡YUKI, YUKI, YUKI! – gritó Shuichi al entrar saltando en la habitación.

- ¿Acaso quieres dejarme sordo, estúpido? – le respondió Yuki de mal humor.

- Lo siento, Yuki – dijo Shuichi apenado – Es que quiero mostrarte algo.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

- Es algo muy especial que he escrito para ti – le dijo Shuichi dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Entonces no quiero leerlo – dijo Yuki fríamente.

- PERO¿POR QUÉ? – gritó Shuichi inflándose como un globo.

- Porque viniendo de ti seguro es una estupidez.

- Pero, Yuki… - dijo Shuichi haciendo pucheros.

Yuki lo miró. Por alguna extraña razón, (N. de la A.: para ti por que yo sé por que XD) no podía resistirse a los pucheros del pequeño Shu.

- Está bien¿de qué se trata? – dijo cerrando los ojos en señal de superioridad.

A Shuichi se la iluminó el rostro.

- ¡YUKI, YUKI, YUKI! – gritó Shuichi dando saltos por toda la habitación.

- Si no te callas, dormirás con el gato del edificio – le dijo Yuki mientras un tic se marcaba en su mejilla derecha.

- Lo siento, Yuki. Es que he estado estos últimos tres días encerrado en tu clóset tratando de escribir una canción.

- Ahora entiendo por qué mis camisas olían a fresa – pensó Yuki.

- Toma – le dijo Shuichi blandiendo una hoja de cuaderno con muchos borrones.

Shuichi siempre ponía más energía en el estribillo de sus canciones al cantar, así que lo mejor sería leer sólo el estribillo de esta canción, pensó Yuki, así conocería la temática general.

"_Rayando el sol, desesperación._

_Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón._

_Me muero por ti, viviendo sin ti,_

_Y no aguanto me duele tanto estar así._

_Rayando el sol"_

Tuvo la leve sensación de que ésas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia él (N. de la A.¡Hasta que lo captas, eh guapo!), como un par de bofetadas a su corazón, las cuales lo hacían reaccionar. Ya sabía exactamente lo que debía responder…

- Un cero.

- ¡Qué? – exclamó Shuichi.

- Sigues sin tener una pizca de talento.

- Pero, Yuki… - dijo Shuichi apenado

- Ahora tengo una cita y por tu culpa estoy retrasado

- Pero, Yuki, escribí esta canción especialmente para ti – dijo Shuichi sin entender.

- No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, tus canciones siguen siendo igual de penosas. Aunque si quieres un consejo, deberías conseguirte una novia.

- ¿Una novia? – repitió Shuichi incrédulo.

- Si es que hay alguna chica tonta que quiera salir contigo, puede que mejores en la escritura de tus canciones.

Shuichi estaba paralizado¿Yuki le decía que consiguiera una novia?

- A ti, no te importo nada¿verdad?

- ………

- Bien, me conseguiré una novia y tendré una cita si eso es lo que quieres – dijo Shuichi con la mirada pegada al suelo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Yuki pudo ver un pequeño resplandor desprenderse del rostro de Shuichi cuando éste salió de la habitación. Se reclinó en su cómodo sillón y observó el techo. Un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió¿por qué era tan malo para esas cosas? No debería tratar así a Shuichi, él sólo trataba de acercársele, de hacerlo feliz, de amarlo, pero Yuki no podía abrirle su corazón, ser como quería ser, realmente no podía. ¿Y si traicionaba a Shuichi? Con éstas y otras mil preguntas rondando en su mente, se quedó dormido.

Bostezo y estiramiento de brazos. El reloj de la pared marca las nueve de la mañana con veinticinco minutos y una manta le cubre la mitad del cuerpo.

- Shuichi – pensó Yuki con una sonrisa.

Hizo la manta a un lado y fue al baño a darse una ducha. Por alguna razón se sentía extraño, pero no sabía por qué. Tomó su gran desayuno consistente en una lata cerveza y un cigarrillo (N. de la A.¿cómo #$€& es que consigue tener un cuerpo tan perfecto si solo fuma, toma cerveza y pasa sentado todo el día frente a la pantalla de una computadora? ¬¬) La cocina estaba limpia, no había restos de arroz quemado () ni batido de fresa en las paredes.

Es extraño que ese estúpido aún no halla desayunado.

Entró en el dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y vio que la cama que compartía con Shuichi estaba hecha. Nadie había dormido ahí. Lo buscó por toda la casa y no lo encontró. Tampoco estaba su ropa, juguetes, videos, ni las fotografías del maníaco-depresivo del conejo rosa. Shuichi no estaba, se había ido, le había dejado. Yuki exhaló una bocanada de humo, eso era lo mejor para ambos, pero sobre todo para él: por fin tendría paz y tranquilidad en casa para escribir. Tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó frente a la computadora. Se le venía encima la fecha de entrega de su última novela y aún le quedaban muchos capítulos por escribir.

Había pasado más de una hora y aún no había escrito nada; la casa estaba silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holas! He aqui un nuevo fic de Gravitation, para los que me lo pidieron. Pido disculpas a Maná por usurpar su canción, pero no se me ocurría que otra canción poner. La escena nace de una del OVA, en realidad tomé la idea pero he manipulado las cosas a mi antojo ;), como siempre.

Gracias por lo reviews de "Viceversa" (Aprovecho de hacer propaganda): AISHITERU-SHUICHI, LUNITA NEGRA, Yuki-Uesugi, Senko-kun, Shingryu Inazuma y Nadesiko, este fic va para ustedes.

Espero que este no salga tan largo, ya tengo pensado el final. hasta el proximo capítulo.

¡Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta!

Besos,

Yiya


	2. Chapter 2

N de la A: aquí un nuevo capítulo, actualizo hoy 5 de noviembre porque mañana es mi cumpleaños cumplo 17 primaveras, déjenme un review de regalo.

CAPÍTULO II:

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Si Yuki ya no quiere estar conmigo, no puedo obligarlo – respondió Shuichi sonriendo con pesimismo.

- Pero seguro que de lo de ustedes fue una pelea tonta y sin sentido – trató de animarlo Hiro.

- Yuki me dijo que me buscara una novia. Si amas a alguien no le dices que busque a otra persona. ¿A que tú nunca le has dicho eso a Ayaka-chan?

- ………

- Lo ves, lo mejor será que me olvide de él.

Hiro observó a Shuichi en silencio. Siempre era o mismo: una pelea con Yuki y a los diez minutos, Shuichi estaba llorando a moco tendido (N. de la A.: literalmente) en su casa durante horas, al poco tiempo Shuichi volvía a casa de Yuki arrastrándose y pidiendo perdón. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto ya que Shuichi ni lloraba ni gritaba como de costumbre, y eso le preocupaba aún más. Shuichi sólo suspiraba y repetía: "Él quiere que yo tenga una novia".

- Ya casi son las dos de la madrugada, lo mejor será que duermas, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

- Si-si, tienes razón. Buenas noches, Hiro.

- Buenas noches.

Hiro le cedió a Shuichi su cama para que durmiera más cómodo, pero Shuichi no pudo dormir en toda la noche: se había acostumbrado al calor del pecho de Yuki para poder conciliar el sueño. Miles de preguntas rondaban en su mente¿por qué Yuki no era capaz de amarlo como él lo amaba? Si no le quería¿por qué simplemente no le echaba definitivamente de la casa¿Cómo es que alguien que tiene una expresión tan dulce al dormir puede ser tan frío y cruel?

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por las persianas, Shuichi decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Se dio una ducha y preparó el desayuno. Hiro se había levantado un poco adolorido por los resortes del sofá en donde había dormido, pero Shuichi era su amigo, haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar.

A NG llegaron muy temprano, antes que Fujisaki (N. de la A.: eso ya es mucho decir)

- Buenos días – saludó Hiro.

- Good morning, Hiro-kun! – le saludó K.

- Buenas… - dijo Shuichi sin ánimos.

K se acercó silenciosamente hacia Hiro y le preguntó:

- ¿Se ha peleado con Yuki Eiri?

- Si, pasó la noche conmigo.

- WHAT?

- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando, pervertido? – gritó Hiro – Ha dormido en mi casa, "dormido"¿lo captas?

- Ah, si, mil disculpas, Hiro-kun. Ya sabía que no podía llegar temprano por él mismo – dijo con un dedo en su frente.

Los ensayos transcurrieron en forma casi normal. Casi, porque Shuichi no gritó, bailó y mucho menos cantó. A Fujisaki se le crisparon los nervios, Sakano sufrió veinte desmayos en menos de media hora y a K se le acabaron las municiones de la mágnum. Hiro no hizo nada pues veía venir todo esto.

Obviamente el ensayo duró mucho menos de lo planeado, así que Hiro invitó a Shuichi a comer dulces al puesto que había debajo del puente del metro. El dueño conocía a Hiro y a Shuichi desde pequeños; al ver a Shuichi tan deprimido, le regaló una botella de cerveza. Shuichi, que no estaba acostumbrado a beber, se emborrachó al tomarse él solo la botella de cerveza (N. de la A.¿podrá ser mas indigno?) y estuvo vomitando toda la noche. Como al día siguiente no había ensayos, Hiro dejó dormir a Shuichi todo el día.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, recibieron una llamada de Fujisaki, quien les dijo que Tohma los citaba a una junta extraordinaria en su oficina, pues tenía algo importante que comunicarles.

Shuichi aún seguía muy mareado y cuando tuvo que levantar un pie del suelo para subirse a la moto, dio vuelta su estómago en el asiento donde Hiro estaba sentado unos segundos atrás. Hiro creyó que lo mejor era ir a pie, aunque tardaran más, llegaría limpio a la productora. También tuvieron que subir por las escaleras, ya que Shuichi al poner un pie en el ascensor, dejó su marca en él. Hiro llegó exhausto al sexto piso, en cambio Shuichi llegó un poco más fresco: el ejercicio le había despejado.

- ¡Ah! Shindo-san, Nakano-san, les estábamos esperando – los saludó Tohma sonriendo como siempre – Bueno, veo que aún falta alguien, pero comenzaré de todas maneras.

- ¿Alguien, presidente? – preguntó Sakano algo confundido.

- Sí, pero ya está por llegar. Bueno les mandé a llamar porque quiero mostrarles esto.

Tohma se levantó de su silla y fue hasta un armario. Lo abrió, sacó una gran bolsa de correos y la puso sobre su escritorio.

- Por favor, mister K, ábrala.

K se cercó a la bolsa y la abrió. El contenido era un centenar de cartas que los fans de Bad Luck les habían escrito.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga con estas cartas, Seguchi-san?

- Por favor, lea sus remitentes.

- Está bien – le respondió k algo extrañado – Miyazaki Megumi, Tachibana Reiko, Okita Aya, Koriotto Yumi, Sasabe Ayame, Sasaki Natsumi, Miyagi Kaori…

Y así seguía una larga lista de nombres.

- ¿Puede decirme, Sakano-san, qué tienen en común estas cartas?

- Que todas fueron escritas por mujeres.

- Exacto. NG ha realizado una encuesta, la cual ha arrojado que casi el cien por ciento de los fans de Bad Luck son mujeres y al preguntarle a los hombres a qué se debe, todas las respuestas coinciden.

- Y¿en qué coinciden? – preguntó K.

- En que no hay mujeres en la banda.

- Y eso¿en qué nos afecta? – preguntó Fujisaki.

- En que no son capaces de llegar a todo el público y eso no habla bien de ustedes como artistas.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Shuichi se le pasaran todos los malestares, en cuestión de segundos un gato con todo el pelo de la espalda erizado trataba de arañar a Tohma con todas sus fuerzas.

- Y¿qué hará al respecto, presidente? – preguntó Sakano.

- Me tomé la libertad de llamar a alguien más. Una cantante, para ser más exacto.

- ¡QUÉ? – gritó Shuichi.

- ¡Genial, mujeres! – dijeron K y Hiro al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

- Ya llegó – dijo Tohma – Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y una joven de unos 19 años entró en a oficina. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos verdes y un cuerpo muy delicado. Era muy hermosa.

- Lo siento, Seguchi-san, he llegado tarde – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Tuve que subir por las escaleras, alguien vomitó en el ascensor.

Todos hicieron gestos de asco, menos Hiro y Shuichi.

- Bueno, les presento a Mori Yukino, la nueva integrante de Bad Luck.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Yukino haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Mori Yukino? – dijeron Shuichi y Hiro al mismo tiempo.

- Veo que aún me recuerdan, Shu-chan, Hiro-kun – les dijo Yukino sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Tohma sorprendido.

- Si, éramos amigos en la escuela – le respondió Yukino sonriendo.

- ¿Amigos¡Qué va! Si eras novia de Shuichi en la preparatoria – dijo Hiro.

Shuichi y Yukino se sonrojaron y un silencio profundo inundó la habitación.

- ¿O sea que no siempre le han gustado los hombres? – le preguntó K a Sakano por lo bajo.

- Al parecer, no – le dijo Sakano acomodándose los anteojos – Antes le gustaban las mujeres y ¡Qué mujeres!

- Ah, vaya, pues entonces será más fácil que logren complementarse. Da ahora en adelante deberán trabajar duro para la grabación del nuevo disco. Como Yukino-chan se ha integrado a la banda deberán grabar de nuevo todas las canciones – les dijo Tohma como quien dice "cámbiate de calcetines"

- ¿De nuevo? – gritó Shuichi.

- No te quejes, Shindo-san, sólo has grabado tres canciones – le dijo Fujisaki con dureza.

- Mejor será que empecemos de inmediato. Vamos al estudio número tres – dijo Sakano.

Los seis salieron de la oficina de Seguchi Tohma para ir a ensayar. Shuichi y Yukino iban un tanto más separados del grupo, conversando.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Shu-chan? – preguntó animadamente Yukino.

- Había estado bien, pero últimamente me ha costado mucho escribir las canciones – le respondió Shuichi con un suspiro.

- Entiendo. Pero aún así, Bad Luck es un grupo muy popular. Debo admitir que cuando terminaste nuestra relación y me dijiste que vendrías con Hiro-kun a Tokio a grabar un disco, no creí que lo lograrías. Y ahora mírate¡Pisándole los talones a Sakuma-san!

- ¿Tú crees? – le dijo Shuichi avergonzado pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Si, claro además…

- ¡SHUICHI!

Un grito los sobresaltó. Lo que siguió fue que Shuichi estaba tendido en el piso y era abrazado por Ryuichi disfrazado de conejo.

- ¡Qué malo eres, Shuichi! – le reclamaba Ryuichi con los ojos llorosos – Viniste hoy a ensayar y te ibas a ir sin saludarme, na no da – metió la mano en un bolsillo sacando el conejo rosa – Kumagoro se enojó contigo – y comenzó a darle golpes con el conejo por todas partes.

Ryuichi no hacía caso de los disparos incesantes de K, todos reían y Yukino miraba la escena con la expresión marcada en el rostro: "¿De qué estamos hablando?"

- ¿Qué haces, Ryu-chan? – le dijo Noriko tomándolo del cuello de la camisa – Déjalo en paz.

- Gracias, Noriko-chan – dijo Shuichi levantándose.

- No te preocupes, Shuichi-kun, si a éste todavía le falta madurar.

- ¿Es que no me quieres, Noriko-chan? – le preguntó Ryuichi con los ojos llorosos mordiendo la cabeza de Kumagoro.

- Claro que te quiero – le dijo Noriko sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios suavemente – Pero compórtate¿quieres?

- Está bien – dijo Ryuichi cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro – Pero, con una condición…

- ¿Cuál?

- Que le des un besito a Kumagoro, también – le dijo Ryuichi con rostro de niño.

- ¿No es genial? Sakuma-san es mi amigo – le dijo Shuichi a Yukino – Yukino, Yukino, te estoy hablando.

Pero Yukino no respondía. Tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos tenían el tamaño de dos pelotas de tenis.

- Noriko-sama, no puedo creerlo…

Acto seguido, Noriko estaba siendo acorralada por Yukino. Le pedía autógrafos y recuerdos. Todos los presentes no entendían lo que pasaba y miraban a Shuichi.

- Ella es fan de Noriko-chan desde que estaba en el colegio – suspiró Shuichi por toda respuesta.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¡La li hoooooooooo! He aquí el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. Espero que les esté gustando porque a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. Aprovecho de agradecer los reviews que me han dejado, me emociono al saber que hay personas que les gusta lo que escribo. Aprovecho de hacer propaganda para mis otros fics de Slam Dunk y de Card Captors Sakura, están buenos (viene de cerca la recomendación ¬¬)

Les recomiendo que lean el fic "Adicto a Shuichi" de Kadzuki Fuchoin (traducido por Ashley Vulpix maravillosamente para no quedarse corta) y, está muuuuuuuuuuuy bueno.

Respuestas a reviews:

Kikyo-lyn: Aquí va la continuación que esperabas, me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que no es una visión es como lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara

Lune de Barlon: Que bueno que te guste, pues. Es una de los que mas me ha gustado escrito por mi por nada del mundo lo dejaría a medias…aunque si Yuki me dijera que se casaría conmigo si lo dejo hasta aquí…lo pensaría dos veces.

Nadeshico¡No es maldito! òó pero si es un poquito cruel. Una vez que me hice escritora de fics entendí por que las CLAMP y Maki-sensei dejan las series sin un final claro :p… Gracias por la flor y si tienes paciencia tu sueño a lo mejor se cumple. Por supuesto que seguiré

Faye-BurningDeep: Disculpada, a mi también me encanta ver el OVA (lo he visto como 554215461 veces XD) Pronto Yuki descubrirá que las cosas no hay que pensarlas tanto. No sólo es tierno¡ES HERMOSOOOOOOOOO!

SenKo-Kun: Después de haber visto el OVA 554215460 veces se me ocurrió la historia para este, pero no te descargues contra él, por fis! Aquella mujer será casi perfecta, casi digo porque no soy yo (¬¬ en mi mente) Ya sabes como es Yuki así que escena de celos así que digan ¡que bruto que escena de celos que hizo Yuki-sama, no! Pero a lo mejor cumplo tu sueño.

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: Muuuuuuuuuuuuy alegre de que te guste. Si te hubiera conocido antes de empezar este fanfic, a lo mejor te hubiera puesto como novia de Shu, pero SOÑAR NO CUESTA NADA, si no lo sabré yo 66

También sé que hay gente que lee los fic y que no puede dejar review (a mi me pasaba eso TxT a sí que sé por lo que han pasado) y muchas gracias a ellas también.

Sigan dejando reviews que me animan mucho.

Hasta el tercer capítulo, no se vayan sin dejar reviews, plis!

SE BUSCA: por favor que alguien me diga donde puedo bajar el manga y los remix¡PLIIIIIIIS!

No los aburro más con mis leseras, Muchos besitos a todos.

Yiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Naaaaaaaaaaasssssssss! Perdón por la tardanza, pero veía tan poquitos review que esperé a que hubieran más, pero cómo no llegaban…incluso pensé en dejarlo hasta aquí, pero prometí continuarlo hasta el final, y aunque haya una sola persona que lo lea actualizaré para ella, es una falta de respeto para con las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas locuras y de dejar reviews no terminar este fic. Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews. Bueno este capítulo es más de intermedio que otra cosa eso sí, pero aquí va:

CAPITULO III:

Fue un poco difícil alejar a Yukino de Noriko, ero una vez que lo lograron, pudieron comenzar los ensayos.

En sus primeros años, Bad Luck integrada por Hiro, Yukino y Shuichi, pero se habían separado cuando Shuichi y Hiro decidieron ir a Tokio para grabar un disco. Yukino era la encargada del teclado y los coros.

- Partiremos con Rage Beat – anunció Fujisaki – Yukino-chan¿la conoces?

- Claro, he comprado todos sus discos.

- Yo partiré con la primera estrofa y tú cantarás el estribillo – propuso Shuichi.

- Entendido.

- Vamos: 5, 6, 7,8 – anunció Fujisaki y la música comenzó.

Shuichi trató de concentrarse en cantar, pero constantemente se le aparecía el rostro de Yuki entre la multitud haciendo que su voz temblara por instantes, pero de repente la voz de Yukino irrumpió con fuerza en el estribillo dejando a todos impresionados.

Shuichi debió reconocerlo: Yukino había cambiado mucho. Estaba más bonita que antes y su voz era realmente hermosa. Cuando terminó todos le aplaudieron.

- Vaya, Yukino-chan, no recordaba que cantaras tan bien – le dijo Hiro.

- Gracias. Es que tomé clases de canto. Un día, Seguchi-san fue a hablar con mi profesor y me escuchó cantar. Me comentó sobre una presencia femenina en Bad Luck y así es como llegué aquí.

Estuvieron toda la tarde ensayando las canciones de Bad Luck y de Nittle Grasper, para que le grupo pudiera complementarse. Al final del ensayo, Ryuichi los felicitó y Shuichi, inflado de emoción, flotó durante horas por todo el estudio.

En los días que Yuki llevaba solo en le departamento, no había logrado escribir ni una sola línea, y para rematar, su loco hermano menor había llegado a su casa.

- Hermano¿en dónde están los videos de Shuichi? – le preguntó Tatsuha a Yuki después de dar vuelta toda la casa.

- En ninguna parte.

- ¿Cómo que en ninguna parte? – le preguntó Tatsuha sin comprender.

- Se los ha llevado – respondió echando una bocanada de humo.

- Hermanito¡Te han dejado! – gritó Tatsuha moviéndose como ondas por toda la habitación.

A los pocos segundos, Tatsuha estaba arañando con desesperación el vidrio que daba al balcón.

- Eiri, hermanito de mi corazón, me estoy congelando aquí afuera. Por favor abre la puerta – lloraba.

- Si prometes no molestarme, te dejo dormir en el sillón de la sala – lo miraba Yuki desde el otro lado del vidrio.

- Lo prometo.

Yuki trataba de concentrarse en su novela, pero aún no lograba escribir nada. Era como si le hubieran cortado los hilos y estuviera encerrado dentro de una caja para marionetas. Miró hacia su derecha y vio el pequeño banco donde el pelirrosa se sentaba para contarle su día mientras él no dejaba de escribir.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH¡No es posible! – gritó Tatsuha desde la sala.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó, tarado? – le preguntó Yuki saliendo de su estudio.

La visión era deplorable. Tatsuha se chupaba el dedo y con un Kumagoro entre los brazos se mecía con su propio cuerpo mientras repetía: "No puede ser"

- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasó?

- Un día negro…

- ¿Qué?

- Ryuichi-sama y Noriko-chan están de novios – le dijo y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? Ryuichi-sama está destinado a estar conmigo – dijo Tatsuha mientras rebotaba por toda la habitación.

- Esto me recuerda…a ese tonto – dijo Yuki por lo bajo.

De pronto a su mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes de Shuichi cantando canciones de Nittle Grasper, cuando se disfrazaba de perro, la dulce expresión de su rostro al dormir…

- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Eiri? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Shuichi…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yuki sorprendido.

- Shuichi es amigo de Ryuichi-sama – dijo Tatsuha con los ojos desorbitados – Dime, hermano¿dónde está?

- No sé ni me interesa.

- Vamos, hermanito – dijo Tatsuha dándole pequeños golpes en las costillas con expresión pícara en el rostro – Dime dónde está.

- Te digo que no sé, pero si quieres saber dónde está, pregúntale a Hiro-kun. Su número de teléfono está sobre la mesa.

Y fue a su estudio. Sabía que no podría escribir nada, pero no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de Ryuichi otra vez. Bastante había tenido con Shuichi durante ese año.

No quería reconocerlo, pero el no saber donde estaba Shuichi le mantenía intranquilo. Si le preguntaba a Tatsuha qué le había dicho Hiro, lo seguro era que el sexópata de su hermano le hiciera bromas morbosas por el resto de su lujuriosa vida, pero la curiosidad era tan grande que casi le era imposible resistirla. Contra todos sus principios (N. de la A.¡cómo si tuviera alguno!), tomó el teléfono para escuchar la conversación.

- Soy Uesugi Tatsuha¿está Shuichi ahí?

- Si, un momento – le respondió Hiro.

- Hola, Tatsuha-san – le saludó Shuichi y a Yuki se le encogió el estómago - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Muy mal! – comenzó a llorar Tatsuha.

- Pe-pero¿por qué?

- Eres un traidor¿por qué no me dijiste nada del noviazgo de Noriko-chan y Ryuichi-sama? Yo podría haberlo evitado.

- Lo siento, Tatsuha-san, pero esa relación es entre ellos y yo no puedo entrometerme.

- ¡Pero, yo soy tu cuñado!

- Yo…ya no estoy con tu hermano – dijo Shuichi con voz entrecortada.

- Lo sé – le dijo Tatsuha cambiando de repente el tono de su voz – pero ya sabes cómo es mi hermano. ¿No te darás por vencido ahora después de tanto tiempo?

- Yo ya lo intenté todo, Tatsuha-san, pero el hecho que yo lo ame, no lo obliga a él a amarme. Al amor no se le ordena.

Yuki se sintió mal por hacer sentir así a Shuichi y un verdadero sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por primera vez en su vida. Quería hacer algo, decirle algo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Pero yo creo que sí – le dijo Tatsuha como saliendo de un trance – así que si no me consigues una cita con Ryuichi-sama, sufrirás las consecuencias de mi magia budú – y comenzó a reír como loco.

- Adiós, Tatsuha-san, haz lo que quieras, pero no te conseguiré esa cita – y colgó.

- Pe-pero, Shuichi… - dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Yuki escuchaba los histéricos llantos de su hermano en la sala y sólo repetía: "Estúpido". Comenzó a recordar los llantos histéricos que Shuichi tantas veces había hecho después que él lo maltratara.

- ¡Hermano! – entró Tatsuha como poseído por alguna fuerza extraña y se abalanzó sobre él con tanta fuerza que lo botó de la silla.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le dijo Yuki apartándole de él con un empujón.

- Por favor, vuelve con Shuichi – dijo con ojos llorosos y suplicantes – Si lo haces yo podré tener una cita con Ryuichi-sama.

Aquella noche, Tatsuha durmió en el balcón.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Que tal? Bueno, no es que el capítulo sea tan interesante pero igual ta wueno, O no?

No se guarden las opiniones y dejen un review para saber que opinan. Respuestas a reviews:

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** no te preocupes, la afonía va y viene, grita todo lo que quieras estaré agradecida por eso. Gracias por el review.

**gabyKinomoto:** aquí esta el capítulo prometido y perdón por la tardanza.

**SenKo-Kun:** me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic y te pido disculpas si me demoré demasiado en poner este capítulo Oo

**Lune de Barlon:** sigo el fic por ti y por las personitas tan hermosas que me dejaron reviews. Las ex's siempre dejan la pura cagá en todas partes, habrá que esperar para ver si Yukino cumple con la regla o se exime de ella. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos,

Yiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss! Perdón por el nuevo retraso, trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana, pero la tentación de publicar un nuevo fic de CCS fue irresistible y me rendí a los placeres de la escritura y el Internet.

Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, sólo Yuki XD (en tu mente ¬¬), pobre Maki-sensei bdebe estar revolcándose en sus estudios….

CAPITULO IV:

No había caso, Shuichi no lograba reponerse. Yukino estaba muy preocupada, pero no le pareció correcto indagar sobre la vida privada de Shuichi, si recién acababa de integrarse al grupo.

Hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta de su fonoaudióloga, vio en una revista la foto de Yuki Eiri junto a una de Shuichi. Se sorprendió al saber que eran amantes, si tan sólo unos meses atrás Shuichi y ella eran novios.

Ahora le parecía extraño que Shuichi, siendo tan extravertido como era, no hablara de Yuki Eiri en los ensayos. Ella siempre le animaba en el pasado y ahora su deber como amiga y compañera de trabajo era ayudarlo en el momento por el que estaba pasando.

- Eh, Shu-chan¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Mmmfff – le respondió él con voz gangosa, pues estaba tendido boca abajo en el sofá (N. de la A.: la fuerza de la costumbre será nn)

- Necesito preguntarte algo – le dijo Yukino mientras le revolvía el cabello.

- Sí, dime – le respondió Shuichi mientras se levantaba - ¿Qué es?

- Sé que es algo en lo que no debería meterme, pero… ¿aún sigues con Yuki Eiri?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - dijo Shuichi sorprendido.

- Es que nunca pensé que te gustaran los hombres, Shu-chan – le dijo desatascándose por fin.

- Ah, era eso – dijo Shuichi sonrojándose levemente – Es que no me gustan todos lo hombres…sólo Yuki.

- Pero, quizás, has confundido ese cariño con amistad...

- Le llamas amistad a lo que sientes cuando alguien te braza y notas cómo tu corazón se quema por las ganas de nunca apartarte de sus brazos, a lo que sientes cuando tu mente se nubla por sentir su respiración en tu cuello, a los escalofríos que sientes cuando sus dedos recorren tu espalda rozándola apenas y cuando quieres que el aliento de vida que te entrega en el beso nunca se acabe. A eso no le llamas amistad, Yukino, a eso le llamas amor. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo? – le preguntó Yukino sonriendo.

Shuichi había metido la pata, ése era su talento: hablar cuando tenía que callar y callar cuando tenía que hablar. Seguramente Yukino aún sentía algo por él (N. da la A.¡en tu mente! ¬¬) y él le hablaba así de Yuki.

- Lo siento, Yukino, yo no debí… - comenzó a decir Shuichi.

- No te preocupes, sólo lo dije en broma, pero ¿en serio lo amas?

- Como nunca pensé amar a alguien.

- Me alegro que seas feliz. Él es muy valiente, tenía toda una imagen construida y reconocer frente a todo Japón que tú eres su amante… se ve que te quiere mucho¿verdad?

- Cuando Yukino giró la cabeza para mirar a Shuichi, su rostro tomó una delicada coloración azulina. Shuichi lloraba a mares haciendo pucheros mientras ríos de moco salían de su nariz.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shu-chan? – le preguntó Yukino desconcertada.

- ¡Ay, Yukino! – dijo Shuichi abrazándola sin dejar de llorar - ¡Yuki no me quiere ni un poquito!

- Ya, cálmate, Shu-chan – le consoló Yukino mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cariño – Si él no te quisiera no hubiera vivido contigo tanto tiempo.

- Él sólo estaba conmigo por sexo, yo no le importo para nada – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella – nada de lo que yo diga le interesa y lo que hago le tiene sin cuidado. Sólo le interesan sus estúpidas novelas.

- ¿Estúpidas¡Pero si son geniales! Mi favorita es "El Forastero", con ella lo nominaron al Premio Japonés de Literatura… - pero se detuvo al ver lo pucheros que hacía el pelirrosa – Lo siento, Shu-chan, pero si él no te quiere¿por qué no le dejas?

- Ya lo hice. Me cansé de aguantar su frialdad e indiferencia. Siempre me había tratado así, pero no me importaba, creía que algún día él cambiaría, pero lo que me dijo aquella noche… - y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Shu-chan? – le preguntó Yukino afligida. Conocía a Shuichi desde hacía mucho tiempo y nunca lo había visto así. No importaba lo guapo, varonil, inteligente, sexy, atrayente (N. de la A.: y me quedo corta!) y buen escritor que fuera Yuki Eiri, era un desgraciado por tratar así a Shuichi.

- Yo…había escrito una canción para él y cuando se la mostré, él…él dijo que no tenía talento y que para mejorar yo…yo…debía salir con alguna chica. Esa misma noche me fui a casa de Hiro, para no verle nunca más.

- Pero, y él¿no te ha buscado o hablado contigo? – le preguntó Yukino desconcertada¿cómo alguien puede ser tan desgraciado?

- No. Creo que ni siquiera ha leído la carta que le dejé.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º 

¿Cómo es posible que en dos semanas halla sido incapaz de terminar un sólo capítulo de su novela? Estaba desvelado, con jaqueca por las horas pasadas frente a la pantalla de la computadora y su departamento era un desastre. Afortunadamente, Tatsuha ya se había ido, pero como lo hizo enfadado, no ordenó ni lavo ni un miserable plato.

Con desgano apagó la computadora y decidió ordenar un poco su departamento. Fue a la cocina y lavó algunos platos y cubiertos (N. de la A.: se imaginan a Yuki lavando platos, yo síííí!) Lo que más trabajo le costó fue ordenar su cuarto. Él había dormido en el estudio mientras escribía (entiéndase: miraba la pantalla de la computadora) y como Tatsuha había dormido en su habitación, todo estaba hecho un desastre. Aspiró la alfombra, planchó su ropa (N. de la A.: no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me sube el autoestima ver un hombre haciendo el aseo de la casa) y ordenó su velador. Abrió el cajón para sacar un cigarrillo, pero se sorprendió al ver un sobre que decía: "Yuki". No reconoció la letra, pensó que tal vez era de Tatsuha, pero al acercarla a su rostro, sintió el dulce aroma de fresa que envolvía a Shuichi y abrió el sobre para leer una carta que había en el interior

"_Al verte dormir deseo con todo mi corazón que te quedaras así para siempre:_

_Tan frágil y tan suave entre mis brazos. Se que sólo el sueño te permite encontrar la paz,_

_Pero al salir el sol y rozar sutilmente tú pálido rostro, tu semblante cambia totalmente. _

_Quisiera que siempre estuvieras dormido, cuando clavas en mis ojos esa mirada tan fría_

_Como de costumbre, sé que las palabras no saldrán de mi boca._

_Al leer esto tal vez pienses que estoy loco (y quizás tengas razón, debo reconocerlo);_

_Pero si no explico lo que siente mi corazón a través de esta carta, no vas a entender _

_El motivo de mis lágrimas._

_Cuando estoy contigo, nunca me he sentido contigo, siento que estoy sólo, y eso no me importaba; _

_En mi inocencia o ignorancia pensé que tal vez cambiarías. _

_Aunque el aire era falso, yo respiraba._

_Hoy el aire ha desaparecido por completo. Quieres que tenga una novia, que me aleje de ti._

_Siempre lo repetías: 'Mi vida es un desastre y no te quiero en él'._

_Pero no escuché y te seguí por un laberinto de espejos rotos y aparecí en un lugar extraño._

_Mis pies sangraban y no tú no los curaste, ni siquiera yo lo hacía, dejé que sangraran_

_Sin preocuparme por ellos, todo por estar contigo. Sin embargo, hoy me di cuenta:_

_Nunca te tuve, nunca me quisiste, pero me empeñé en creer lo contrario y lo que _

_Hoy has dicho me demuestra que el hecho que yo te ame más que nada en este mundo_

_No te obliga a quererme de igual manera._

_Lo nuestro nunca tuvo principio, y si algo no comienza¿cómo puede terminar?_

_Mis lágrimas borran la tinta con la que escribo éstas palabras, espero que ahora entiendas el motivo de ellas._

_Hoy por fin he comprendido que nunca fuiste y nunca serás para mí._

_Para cuando despiertes y quites la manta que dejé sobre tu pecho, te aseguro que no me volverás a ver._

_Adiós._

Yuki quedó pensativo.

- Esto sería una buena canción – dijo mientras arrugaba la carta y la tiraba al papelero.

Sin embargo, algo le molestaba. Fue al refrigerador para tomar una cerveza, quedaba sólo una lata y junto a ella un sobre de batido de fresa de los que Shuichi acostumbraba tomar. Sintió la necesidad de prepararlo y tomarlo. Así lo hizo. Al acercar el vaso a su boca sintió el suave aroma de Shuichi y se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en días. Con una inspiración de sus pulmones, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y sintió las irresistibles ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y sentir cómo los labios del pequeño pelirrosa temblaban bajo los suyos.

- ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando, maldita sea? – dijo mientras estrellaba el vaso contra la pared.

Tomó un paño y limpió la pared. Muy enfurecido todavía tomó su cerveza y marcó un número en su teléfono móvil.

- Hola¿quién es? – contestó una voz femenina.

- Hola, Sakuya¿es que ya no reconoces mi voz? – le dijo él suavemente.

- Eras tú, Eiri. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

- Bueno, es que me has dejado solo últimamente…

- Has sido tú el que ha alejado de mi – repuso ella tranquilamente.

- Lo que pasa es que he tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero ya los he solucionado.

- ¿Has dejado ya a tu pequeño amante? – inquirió ella de forma provocativa.

- Ese niño molesto nunca ha sido mi amante – dijo Yuki alzando la voz - ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento y nos tomamos un trago? – agregó con voz sugerente.

- Claro, estoy allá en veinte minutos – y colgó.

Lo único que era capaz de hacerlo olvidar de sus propios pensamientos era Kawamura Sakuya. La había conocido en el lanzamiento de uno de sus libros y habían tenido una especie de "relación sin compromisos", la cual había acabado cuando Shuichi se fue a mudar con él. Ahora que Shuichi ya no estaba, Yuki sentía que todo volvería a la normalidad.

El timbre le hizo reaccionar y apagó su cigarrillo (¿cuándo lo había encendido?). Fue a abrir la puerta y no bien la saludó, Sakuya ya le estaba besando con desesperación.

- Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba tu llamada, Eiri – le dijo entre beso y beso.

Yuki ya había olvidado como era Sakuya cada vez que se encontraban. La llevó a su habitación y mientras le desvestía su mente quedó en blanco. Sonrió para sí: "Todo vuelve a ser como antes", pensó. De un solo golpe la imagen de Shuichi haciendo pucheros irrumpió en su mente, trató de obviarla, pero recordar el portazo de Shuichi con lágrimas en los ojos hizo que rompiera el beso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Eiri? – le preguntó Sakuya besándole el cuello.

- Yuki la tomó de los hombros firmemente y la miró directo a los ojos.

- No puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Ta wueno, cierto? A que odian con todo su ser a Sakuya igual que yo? 

La carta de Shu-chan escrita para Yuki-sama está demasiado inspirada en "Arrancacorazones" de Attaque 77 (gracias por la inspiración usurpada y perdón por el plagio) y en una canción de Sin Bandera que ahora no me acuerdo XD. Aunque no se pueden responder reviews, en acto de gratitud lo voy a hacer :

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : Gracias por el review ….mientras actualizo esto se supone que yo también toy estudiando no eres la única. Besitos y gracias otra vez.

Nadesiko: después de leer todos los reviews que tu y las demás chicas me dejaron no puedo no continuarlo, no te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews seguiré con el ifc por ti y las demás. Besitos. Capis más largos…voy a tratar. El resto lo dejo a tu imaginación y a mi gusto por tu frustración (ñacañacañaca)…por ahora.

Maiza Herlo: yo también amo esa pareja en especial a Ryuichi-sama. Tatsuha forma pate de mis fantasías desde el 5ª capitulo de Gravi y veo muy difícil que salga de ellas. Gracias por el review.

Lune de Barlon: que wuqno que te haya gustado, ami no mucho pero en fin…a que es lindo Tatsuha chupándose el dedo? Gracias al interés que has mostrado voy a continuarlo. Besitos y grax.

RyuichiSakuma83: gracias por creer que mi locuras son buanas y perdón por haberte agregado al msn sin permiso pero al ver tu review me emocioné y no me pude contener mientras lagrimitas caían de mis bellos ojos (¬¬) esta actualización va para ti.

Gracias por todo y a todas,

Besos,

Shu-chan n-n (originalmente era un guión bajo pero la pégina no me lo aceptó y tuve que dejar uno común y corriente vv)


	5. Chapter 5

Naaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss! Co tan toas por ahí? Espero con too el corazón que muy bien igual que yo. Adivinen por que?... YA SALÏ DE CLASES! tngo 2 meses de flojera garantizada para poder escribir fics y ver anime y ... :-( estudiar para la PSU (para las que no son chilenas Prueba de Selección Universitaria) ya que si o me va bien, adiós universidad. Pero bueno, aquí el fic y a disfrutar lo que me queda de tiempo:

CAPÍTULO V:

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que puedes llamarme Yuki, Shu-chan, como antes – le dijo su amiga acariciándole la espalda.

- Lo siento, Yukino, pero…no puedo…

- Discúlpame, no recordaba a Yuki Eiri – le dijo ella apenada.

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – le respondió el pelirrosa – Si quieres puedo llamarte Yu.

- ¡Sí, excelente! – dijo ella abrazándole.

Se habían hecho muy amigos. A veces salían a comer, a bailar o al Karaoke, Shuichi con gafas de sol para no ser reconocido. Entre Yukino y Hiro le daban ánimos a Shuichi en los ensayos para que pudiera escribir alguna canción, pero era imposible.

- ¡Si el presidente se entera que no has escrito ninguna canción en un mes, me asesinará! – gritaba Sakano como un torbellino por todo el estudio - ¡Es mi responsabilidad¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

- ¡Hoy te convertirás en el blanco de mi ira! – gritó K sacando una gran bazuca y apuntando a Shuichi.

- Vamos, cálmense todos – dijo Yukino tratando de apacentar los ánimos – Todo estará bien.

- Yukino-chan¿tú no puedes escribir canciones? – le preguntó Fujisaki.

- Lo siento, Fujisaki-kun, pero siempre era Shu-chan el que escribía las canciones.

- ¡AAAAHHH! – gritó Sakano girando por el estudio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakano-san¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – dijo Tohma sonriente.

- ¡Presidente! – exclamó el productor deteniéndose de repente.

- He venido a ver el último ensayo.

- ¿Último? – preguntó Hiro.

- Si – confirmó Tohma – ya he escuchado las pistas y me parecen excelentes ¡Buen trabajo, Nakano-san, Suguru-kun! Pero no he escuchado las letras de las canciones todavía…

- La escena se congeló y Shuichi comenzó a transpirar por todas partes (N. de la A.: créanlo, cuando digo todas partes, me refiero a TODAS PARTES Oo)

- No tenemos ninguna letra, Seguchi-san – dijo Yukino.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Tohma deshaciendo la sonrisa.

- Nos ha sido imposible terminar una canción.

- Pero, Yukino-chan, el encargado de escribir canciones es Shindo-san y exijo conocer el motivo por el cual no están escritas aún.

- ………

- Es que Shuichi está pasando por un período muy difícil, pero se recuperará en un par de semanas – sonrió el guitarrista con nerviosismo.

- Lamentablemente, Shindo-san nos ha demostrado que una vez más no podemos confiar en él. Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto – y dicho esto Tohma salió del estudio.

- ¿Se ha molestado de verdad? - le preguntó el hombre de la mágnum al productor.

- Sí, son pocas las veces en las que el presidente se enfada y ésta es una de ellas, no es la primera vez que Shindo-san hace lago parecido.

Tohma, sentado en su sillón presidencial, pensaba en las palabras precisas que debería usar para hablarle de manera que no se enfadara.

- Me encomiendo en tus manos, Kami-sama – dijo y marcó el número en su teléfono.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¿Qué acaso el idiota no puede hacerlo? – le respondió fríamente.

- Sabes mejor que nadie que no puede hacerlo, Eiri-san – repuso Tohma de la misma manera.

- No quiero hacerlo – contestó el escritor categóricamente.

- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte nada, pero al menos hazlo por lo que alguna vez él y tú tuvieron – le suplicó Tohma.

- Adiós – cortó Yuki.

Tohma conocía lo suficiente a Yuki como para saber que había aceptado, más tranquilo se reclinó en su sillón.

- ¡Maldita sea! – pensó Yuki - Ahora tengo que hacer el trabajo de ese mocoso.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Shuichi se había ido y la vida del escritor había cambiado. Ahora vivía completamente solo; Sakuya no le había vuelto a visitar, algo comprensible, después de lo que le había hecho; estaba de peor humor cada día, razón por la cual ya ni Mika le iba a visitar. Para rematar, había perdido peso, sufría de insomnio y le faltaba más de madia de novela por escribir y debía entregarla en tres días.

Se dio una ducha y se alistó para ir a NG. Al poner una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta un temblor recorrió su estómago y sintió una fuerte punzada que le hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo y comenzar a sudar frío.

- ¡Por favor otra vez no! – dijo y al instante el dolor desapareció.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y salió. Llegó a NG en menos de quince minutos. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, vio un conejo rosa en el piso. Como le estorbaba el camino. Lo corrió con el pie. Deseo no haberlo hecho porque al instante se escuchó un gran llanto.

- ¡BUAAAHHHH! – lloró Ryuichi como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué demon…? – preguntó Yuki retrocediendo.

- ¡Qué malo has sido, Uesugi-san! – dijo Ryuichi dándole golpecitos en el pecho – Kumagoro sólo quería saludarte y tú le has pateado el trasero. ¡BUAAAHHHH!

- Yuki no sabía qué hacer. "Ahora sé donde sacó lo tarado ese mocoso", pensó.

- Ryu-chan, déjalo en paz – dijo Tohma al llegar y contemplar la escena divertido junto con Noriko.

- No quiero, Tohma – dijo Ryuichi sin dejar de golpear a Yuki – Ha sido muy ingrato con Kumagoro.

- Ryu-chan, si vienes conmigo, les doy a ti y a Kumagoro un beso y una paleta de frutilla – le dijo la tecladista de Nittle Grasper.

- ¡SIPI! – dijo sonriendo Ryuichi mientras daba saltitos hasta llegar junto a Noriko.

- Siento mucho lo de Ryuichi: él siempre es así – le dijo Tohma sonriendo.

- Ese estúpido¿qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? – le preguntó enfadado.

- Realmente no lo sé – dijo Tohma pensativo – Pero la culpa fue tuya, Eiri-san – agregó sonriendo.

- ¿QUÉ? – ladró Yuki - ¿Qué la culpa es mía?

- Si no hubieras pateado a Kumagoro…

Yuki iba a responder con unas cuantas palabras indignas de sus novelas, pero se contuvo, la razón: Shuichi acababa de aparecer en el hall. Al verlo, Yuki se sonrojó. Shuichi no se había percatado que Yuki le estaba mirando y venía riendo.

- Disculpa, Eiri-san, vuelvo en seguida – dijo Tohma atendiendo a la llamada de su secretaria.

"A él no le afecta haberme dejado" – pensó Yuki.

Shuichi venía conversando animadamente con Yukino y al ver a Yuki parado en mitad del hall quedó paralizado. Tan brusco fue su cambio, que Yukino chocó con su espalda.

- ¿Pasa algo, Shu-chan?

- Yuki… - murmuró Shuichi.

Yukino buscó con la mirada y lo vio parado a dos metros de distancia. "Kami-sama, es más guapo que en la televisión", no pudo evitar pensar Yukino.

"¿Quién rayos es esa mocosa?" impulsado por alguna fuerza extraña, el escritor se acercó a ellos.

El corazón de Shuichi latía a mil por hora y sentía un hormigueo en las manos.

- Hola, Yuki – le dijo Shuichi visiblemente nervioso.

- Hola – respondió Yuki – Tu almohada está en mi casa, quiero que te la lleves.

El estómago de Shuichi se encogió¿Realmente no le importo nada? El de Yukino hervía¿Cómo puede tratarle así? No podía detenerse, en realidad, no quería detenerse.

- ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Shu-chan después de todo lo que te ha entregado? – le dijo Yukino algo más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yuki sin entender. ¿Quién era esa mocosa para hablarle así?

- Yu, cálmate – le dijo Shuichi, pero ella no escucharía.

- Eso¿cómo puedes tratarle así después de todo lo que te ha dado? – repitió.

- Lo único que me ha dado este mocoso son problemas – dijo el rubio fríamente.

- Y encima tienes el descaro de decir ese tipo de cosas. Eres un hipócrita – le espetó Yukino con una mirada de desprecio.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Yuki.

- Eso, en tus novelas escribes cosas muy hermosas y en realidad eres un hombre asqueroso (N. de la A.¡Mentira! òó). sólo le das a la gente lo que quiere creer sobre ti. Eres un cobarde, te refugias en ideas falsas sólo para hacerle creer a la gente que eres una buena persona.

- Primero que todo, tú no eres quién para hablarme así, además…

- Has traicionado a Shu-chan de la manera más asquerosa – le cortó Yukino. Shuichi trataba de calmarla pero era imposible – Lo has usado a tu conveniencia porque él te quería. Le has hecho sufrir, has borrado la sonrisa de tu rostro y has apagado el brillo de sus ojos, pero no más, no permitiré que por tu culpa Shu-chan siga sufriendo.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién rayos eres tú? – le preguntó el rubio escritor sin perder la calma, aunque esa mocosa ya se la había hecho perder hace bastante tiempo.

- Soy Mori Yukino, nueva integrante de Bad Luck y la novia de Shuichi – dijo tomándole la mano.

Yuki se atragantó con el humo de su cigarrillo y vio cómo Yukino y Shuichi entraban en el ascensor tomados de la mano.

¿Novia de Shuichi¿Tan en serio se había tomado lo que le había dicho? Maldición¿porqué estaba tan preocupado?

Tohma entraba por la puerta principal en ese momento.

- Eiri-san, perdón por hacerte esperar…

- En la tarde tendrás las canciones sobre tu escritorio. Adiós.

Y se fue dejando a Tohma sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho a Yuki que eras mi novia, Yu? – le preguntó Shuichi en el ascensor.

- Para que vea que no te ha afectado no estar ya con él.

- Pero es mentira, Yuki se enfadará…

- Ya basta, Shu-chan. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en lo que agradará o desagradará a Yuki Eiri y pensar en lo mejor para ti por una vez en tu vida?

- ………

- Así debe ser.

Yuki conducía a más de cien kilómetros por hora con esas palabras aún merodeando por su cabeza: "La novia de Shuichi".

Shuichi no pudo haberme olvidado tan fácilmente¿o sí? Me comporté como un cerdo cuando él sólo quería estar conmigo. Pero¿por qué estoy preocupándome tanto, dijo mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

- ¿Será que finalmente ese mocoso me importa? – dijo pensativo.

Fue a su estudio y encendió la computadora. Pensando en su última frase, comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Que tal? Verdad que Yukino es genial? No es Ryuichi un encanto? nn

No es enojen con Yuki, el es asi por mi propia voluntad (¬¬). Ya saben que no puedo responder reviews persona por persona, así que lo haré en general: unanse al club "Matar a Sakuya" con RyuichiSakuma83 todas las que quieran.

Bueno no tengo más tiempo, estoy "leyendo" un libro que me prestaron nn.

Besos,

Shu-chan n-n


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza, no las molesto más lean y al final las notas ñnU:

CAPÍTULO VI:

Tohma quedó muy preocupado por la reacción de Yuki, no sabía qué le había pasado y desde que había vuelto de Nueva York, no se había aparecido por su casa. Se resignó a que Yuki nunca sería para él, pero aún así no podía obviar su preocupación por él, ya que para bien o para mal, era su cuñado.

Sintió el repique de su teléfono móvil que le indicaba que acababa de escribir un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó. Era de Yuki. Le decía que le enviaba las canciones por fax. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, llamó a todos para comunicarles la noticia.

- ¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar, Presidente? – le preguntó el productor Sakano una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos.

- Ya tengo las letras para el nuevo disco.

- ¿Cómo? Si yo no he escrito nada – exclamó Shuichi sorprendido.

- Como usted, Shindo-san, ha demostrado que no podemos confiar un cien por ciento en usted, he conseguido que alguien las escriba. Léalas y vaya a ensayarlas – dijo el rubio seriamente entregándole tres hojas de papel.

Shuichi las tomó y salió rumbo al estudio. Las letras eran muy buenas, creía haber visto ese estilo en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde.

- ¿Qué te parecen, Hiro? – dijo entregándoselas.

- La primera puedes cantarla con la pista número dos – dijo Hiro tras leerla y pensar un rato - ¿Qué te perecen, Fujisaki-kun?

- Sí, tienes razón. La segunda puede cantarla Yuki-chan sola con la pista número veinte y la última la pueden cantar a dúo como el resto de las canciones del disco, así completaríamos el número de canciones que necesitamos y…

- Después de unos cuantos ensayos estaríamos listos para grabar – terminó Yukino – Entonces ¡manos a la obra!

- Si no cantas esta vez¡Pagarás por ello, Shuichi-kun! – dijo K apuntándolo con una bazuca sacada quién sabe de dónde (N. de la A.: en serio, no sé de dónde!)

- Será mejor que hoy ensaye yo sola – dijo Yukino parándose entre la bazuca y Shuichi – Hoy Shuichi se siente mal, Claude (N. de la A.: por si no lo sabían el nombre de Mr. K es Claude K. Winchester) Ha visto a Yuki Eiri y le ha tratado muy mal.

- ¡Maldito Yuki Eiri! – gritó el manager – Si quieres vengarte, Shuichi, puedo dejarte la mágnum – dijo pasándole el arma.

- ¡No, K-san, gracias! – dijo Shuichi sonriendo con nerviosismo – Voy al baño y vuelvo en seguida- dijo el pelirrosa y salió corriendo.

Entró al baño de hombres y se encerró en el último cubículo. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. ¿Acaso Yuki no había leído su carta¿Tan poco le importaba el hecho de que sufriera por él¿Cómo podía tirar a la basura todo el amor y cariño que le había dado? Yuki no merecía sus lágrimas, desde que lo conoció no había tenido más que problemas y malos tratos. Se esforzaría en el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco y le demostraría que podía vivir sin él. Se secó las lágrimas, lavó su rostro y se dirigió con paso decidido al estudio. Cuando entró, Yukino estaba a punto de comenzar a cantar. Sin hacer ruido, se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

_Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa_

_(Cuando este pueblo este muriendo en el ocaso)_

_Chiisana tane wo otosu darou_

_(Aparecerá una pequeña semilla)_

_Fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo_

_(Si conviertes este suelo)_

_Michi da to yobu no naraba_

_(En el camino que vas a seguir)_

_Me wo tojiru koto demo ai kana_

_(Incluso al cerrar tus ojos, siempre habrá amor)_

_Kono hoshi ga taira nara_

_(Si el mundo fuera plano)_

_Futari deaette nakata_

_(Entonces segaríamos caminos diferentes)_

_Otagai wo toozakeru youni, hashitteita_

_(Estaríamos corriendo y cada vez alejándonos más el uno del otro)_

_Supiido wo yurumezu ni_

_(Nunca te detengas)_

_Ima wa donna ni hanaretemo_

_(No importa lo lejos que estemos)_

_Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni_

_(Esperando un reencuentro milagroso)_

_Mata mukaiau no darou_

_(Quizás nos encontremos una vez más)_

_Mukaiau no darou…_

_(Nos encontremos una vez más…)_

Este es el ending de Tsubasa Chronicles (perdón, pero no estaba tan creativa

Como para escribir una canción :p)

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron, Yukino en realidad era toda una profesional.-

¡Bien hecho, Yu! – le abrazó Shuichi.

- Gracias, Shu-chan¿no estás enfadado conmigo? – le preguntó con vergüenza.

- No, claro que no. Tú eres mi amiga y sólo quieres lo mejor para mí. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo y no pensaré más en Yuki – le dijo el pequeño vocalista al momento que comenzaba a reír cómo desquiciado.

- Ha vuelto – sonrió Hiro

- Shindo-san, vamos con la tuya – le anunció Fujisaki.

- Listo – le sonrió Shuichi.

_Hate naki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de_

_(Persiguiendo sueños interminables en un mundo sin guía)_

_Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_(Los sentimientos me invaden al ritmo incesante del latido de mi corazón)_

_Shizuka ni tsudzuku tamerai mo nai uta_

_(La canción sigue sin interrupciones, sin dudas) _

_Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage_

_(Nuestras sombras se han unido en el cielo distante)_

_Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku_

_(Recuerdos escritos entre casualidades y hechos inevitables)_

_Surechigatta toki no uzu kuchi hatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite_

_(Aunque el flujo del tiempo que nos tiene atrapados desaparezca, creeré en tu voz)_

_Hate naki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de_

_(Persiguiendo sueños interminables en un futuro sin guías)_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka_

_(Aunque pierda mi luz algún día)_

_Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no borou_

_(La llama que has encendido en mi corazón)_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera_

_(Se convertirá en alas que me den esperanza)_

Opening de Tsubasa Chronicles (perdón otra vez, le creatividad en la música

No es mi acostumbrada carta de presentación ¬¬)

- Bien hecho, Shindo-san – le dijo Tohma sonriendo otra vez.

- Gra-gracias, Seguchi-san – respondió Shuichi sorprendido, pues no se había dado cuenta cuando Tohma entró en la habitación.

- Felicidades a todos. Mr. K, ya es hora, llévelos al salón de prensa.

- OK! – dijo el rubio manager guardando la mágnum en el interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿A la sala de prensa? – pregunto el pelirrosa sin entender.

- Si, he convocado una conferencia de prensa para anunciar la fecha del lanzamiento del nuevo disco y la integración de Yukino-chan a la banda.

Se trasladaron al salón de prensa. Al entrar, muchos flashs les cegaron la vista y como Yukino no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, tuvo que agarrarse de la manga de Shuichi para no caer. Los periodistas se extrañaron al verla.

- Buenas tardes y gracias a todos por venir – dijo Shuichi – Hemos convocado esta conferencia de prensa para dar importantes anuncios.

- Nuestro nuevo disco será lanzado el 29 de septiembre a la venta – dijo el pelirrojo guitarrista leyendo la pauta que estaba sobre el salón – Ese mismo día daremos un concierto en Zepp Tokio para promocionar las nuevas canciones.

- También queremos anunciar que un nuevo integrante se unirá a Bad Luck – un murmullo recorrió el salón y nuevas luces se hicieron notar – Cantará junto conmigo, su nombre es Mori Yukino.

- Encantada – dijo ella con una inclinación de cabeza.

Muchos flashs llenaron el salón y los periodistas comenzaron a levantar las manos para preguntar y así aclarar sus dudas.

- Si, usted – dijo K apuntando a un periodista de chaqueta azul.

- Buenos días, Shindo-san¿cree usted que será difícil acostumbrarse a compartir el escenario con alguien más?

- No, para nada – dijo el pequeño moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro – Con Yu nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, en un principio Bad Luck estaba formada por Yu, Hiro y yo.

- Usted, el de beige – señaló Mr. K.

- Gracias, K-san. Fujisaki-san¿ha sido difícil que Mori-san se adapte al ritmo de trabajo de Bad Luck?

- No, ella es muy profesional y se ha adaptado muy bien a nuestro ritmo de trabajo. Es muy responsable, cooperadora, buena compañera, sin mencionar que tiene una voz maravillosa – agregó sonriendo.

- Usted, la de blazer rosa.

- Si, Nakano-san, para la revista "Teenager"¿es verdad que pronto contraerá matrimonio con Usami Ayaka-san?

Hiro enrojeció hasta las orejas y los flashs no se hicieron esperar, y todos, incluido Tohma, giraron la cabeza hacia Hiro.

- Lo siento, pero sólo estamos aquí para responder preguntas del ámbito profesional – les dijo Sakano sacando la voz.

- El hombre de mezclilla – dijo K desviando el tema.

- Mori Yukino-san¿qué piensas de esta oportunidad de cantar en el grupo de j-pop más famoso del momento?

- Me siento muy emocionada, nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría, es como el cuento de "La Cenicienta", sólo espero que mi carruaje no se convierta en calabaza y ni que Hiro-chan, Suguru-kun, ni Shu-chan se conviertan en ratones – dijo ella y todos los presentes rieron - ¡No esperen! Tal vez Shu-chan ya es un ratón – todos rieron más fuerte menos Shuichi – No te enojes, Shu-chan – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Todo esto es realmente maravilloso, desde que era una niña mi sueño fue cantar y que la gente comprara mis discos y se emocionara con mis canciones; y ahora gracias a Bad Luck, Claude, Sakano-san y Seguchi-san podré hacerlo. Les estoy realmente agradecida por darme esta oportunidad.

- Usted – señaló K a un hombre de chaqueta amarilla

- Sí, para Shindo-san¿en qué le ha afectado el hecho que de haber roto su relación con Yuki Eiri-san?

Todos guardaron silencio y contuvieron la respiración. El estómago de Shuichi dio un vuelco horrible y se fue a posar a sus pies.

- ¡Dijimos que ninguna pregunta de índole personal! – dijo el manager apuntando al periodista con su mágnum.

- K-san, no te preocupes – le dijo Shuichi muy serio – Si él pregunta, yo debo responder.

- Pero, Shu-chan… - le dijo Yukino mirándole con pena.

- No sé cómo te has enterado que mi relación con Yuki ha terminado, pero quiero que sepas que en un principio, sí, me afectó mucho, pero comprendí que si alguien no quiere estar contigo no puedes obligarte a creer en algo que no existe. Terminar esa relación me permitió darme cuenta que realmente no vale la pena sufrir por alguien que no merece ni la mitad de tus lágrimas. Ahora estoy bien y con mucho entusiasmo para grabar el nuevo disco "Luz al final del túnel". No sé si eso responde tu pregunta.

- S-si, gracias – dijo el periodista algo sorprendido.

- Bueno, hasta aquí la conferencia de prensa. Gracias a todos por venir, hasta pronto – anunció Mr. K.

Los periodistas querían seguir interrogando a Shuichi y tuvieron que ser sacados a empujones por los guardias de seguridad.

Shuichi se levantó y se dispuso a salir del salón. Todos le siguieron.

- Shu-chan… - dijo Yukino tomándole del brazo.

- Gracias por todo, Yu – dijo Shuichi y sonriendo le abrazó.

* * *

En serio perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve unas diferencias de opinión con la línea telefónica y he estado sin Internet como por tres o cuatro semanas, no tenía ni un baro para ir un cyber y ninguno de mis parientes se quiso apiadar de mi pobre alma afligida prestándome un computador ToT (excepto mi primita Giselle o). Pero ya está aquí el capítulo y espero que les guste. Una aviso: todas las que se inscribieron en el club para matar a Sakuya…. YA LA MATÉ! o 

Toy feliz, feliz, muuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy feliz XD

AGRADECIMIENTOS: a José López por prestarme todita la música de Tsubasa Chronicles, muac, muac, muac, muchos besitos y gracias por aguantarme y prestarme los capítulos de esa genial serie nn. A mi prima por prestarme su computador.

AMENAZAS DE MUERTE: a José López por no mandarme luego los capítulos de Tsubasa Chronicles que me faltan òó, mejor que no lo pille sólo en una callejón oscuro, no va a saber que fue lo que lo golpeó (ñacañacañaca)

Ejem, ejem, luego de esas estupideces me despido con una petición: REVIEWS.

Besos y abrazos a todas,

Shu-chan n-n

PD: espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo.FELICES FIESTAS a todas y recuerden que lo más importante no es lo material, sino aquel niño que vino hace más de dos mil años a regalarnos la salvación!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolas a toas por ahí! ojala esten muy ben, como toy io aora (ñacañaca) Bueno pasen, lean, y dejen reviews q me desanime cuando vi solamentetres ToT me hicieron sufrir (snif) Nu me hagan sufrir, si lo hacen nu escribo mas. Ya saben.

Otra cosa: de aqui en adelante estara la canción "The Reason" de Hoobastank (nu se como se escribo, sólo me gusta la cacion ¬¬U), pero no esta completa la he modificado a mi antojo para que vaya de acuerdo al transcurso del fic, asi que por ende no esta completa, terminará junto con la historia...Ahora si

CAPÍTULO VII:

- "_El lanzamiento del nuevo disco de Bad Luck, 'Luz al final de túnel', ha causado un verdadero revuelo en todo el país. Han vendido un millón y medio de copias en dos días. Es el segundo disco más vendido en la historia de la música japonesa, sólo superado por aquel inolvidable disco de Nittle Grasper, que vendió dos millones de copias en dos días…"__ –_ se escuchó por el radio.

- Uesugi-san…Uesugi-san¿se siente bien?

- Si… - respondió sin ánimo.

- ¿Ha continuado con dolores? – le preguntó la doctora.

- Si…

- Pero¿ha salido ya su novela a la venta?

- Si…

- Y¿cómo van las cosas?

- Muy bien, gracias…

- ¿Ha tenido alguna presión últimamente?

- No…no lo sé – dijo Yuki llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¿Ha hablado con su editora acerca de esto?

- Si, me tomaré dos meses de vacaciones.

- Así es mejor, por ahora seguirá tomando el medicamento que le receté la última vez, pero aumentará la dosis a dos tabletas al levantarse.

- Gracias, doctora…

Su condición había empeorado. Sus dolores de estómago no le dejaban dormir ni en la noche ni en el día. Había entregado su novela dos días después del plazo, pero su editora no le reclamó: no le convenía perder al escritor más popular de todo Japón.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, para su mala suerte, Shuichi le importaba y necesitaba su "ruidosa presencia" para continuar con su vida normalmente. Siempre que se sentaba frente a la computadora a escribir, no podía evitar recordar cómo Shuichi hablaba sin parar sentado en aquel pequeño banco de madera junto a él. Al tratar de olvidar ese recuerdo se veía imposibilitado para seguir escribiendo. Luego de haberlo visto en NG y haberse enterado que tenía una novia, llegó a su casa con unas tremendas ganas de escribir, y así lo hizo. Así surgieron las canciones para el disco de Bad Luck. Descubrió que con huir del recuerdo de Shuichi no conseguía nada, así que pensando en todos los recuerdos que tenía de él, terminó su novela.

Al entrar en su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una cerveza (N. de la A.¡para no variar!) y encender el televisor. Entre ver un programa sobre la rutina de los osos perezosos y uno de espectáculos, se decidió por el segundo. Su cuerpo tembló al descubrir que hablaban sobre Shuichi y Yukino.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los medios, Sakano-san¿Qué Shindo-san tiene una relación amorosa con su colega Mori Yukino-san? – le preguntaba el periodista al productor.

- Tú serás el primero en enterarte, Mizuki-san – le respondió – Así es, Shindo-san y Yuki-chan se conocen hace bastante tiempo: ellos fueron novios en la preparatoria.

- ¿Novios en la preparatoria? – repitió Yuki.

- Entonces, esto va por buen camino – dijo el periodista frotando sus manos.

- Estás en lo correcto, en tres meses más sonarán campanas de boda.

Yuki no pudo soportar esto y pateó con furia en televisor. Shuichi no podía casarse. Tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió por más de media hora, chocando con toda la gente que se le atravesó en el camino. Llegó a un parque donde unos niños jugaban fútbol. Sin darse cuenta, se apoyó en el tronco de un gran cerezo y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el césped.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

- Cuando él quería estar conmigo, yo no le escuché. Él…no quería dinero ni sexo o que le escribiera sus canciones. Yo que soy de lo peor y tengo tantas malas costumbres…sólo quería estar conmigo… ¿Por qué¿Acaso era eso lo que llaman "amor"?

- Sí, a eso es a lo que llamamos amor – le dijo una voz gruesa de extraño acento.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo Yuki levantándose.

Al rodear en tronco, vio un hombre rubio de cabello corto y gafas verdes de sol.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Yuki con enfado y precaución, pues debía reconocer que el hombre de la mágnum le provocaba cierto temor.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano usted lo entendería.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Que él le amaba…

Yuki guardó silencio. ¿Por qué rayos había tardado tanto en darse cuenta?

- ¿Usted le quiere? – le preguntó Mr. K sacándose las gafas para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Yuki se sorprendió. Por alguna razón no le molestaba hablar de eso con el manager.

- Yo no lo sé – dijo el escritor dejándose resbalar por el trono hasta quedar sentado, K hizo lo mismo - ¿Por qué soy tan malo para estas cosas?

- Si es tan malo como dice¿cómo es que escribe esas novelas?

- No lo sé, en esas novelas plasmo mis ilusiones, mis miedos, cómo me gustaría que fueran las cosas: sin complicaciones, sin segundas lecturas. Deseo que todo sea simple, me gustan las cosas simples, me gusta…

- ¿Shindo Shuichi-kun? – terminó el rubio manager.

Yuki se sonrojó. Su corazón era un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas para él. Shuichi le gustaba, ahora lo comprendía, pero no era sólo eso, era…algo más…

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

- Creo que sí – respondió bajando la vista.

- ¿Y por qué le trato usted tan mal?

- Yo…no quiero volver a ser especial para nadie…no quiero terminar traicionándole – murmuró.

- Estoy sorprendido de estar frente a un genio que no es capaz de darse cuenta que el único traicionado en esta historia es él mismo – dijo K simplemente.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Usted lo sabe perfectamente. Usted no fue culpable de la muerte de su maestro – Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo K sabía eso? – Él entró en un camino sin salida y se dejó llevar. Quizás, el final que tuvieron las cosas no fue el mejor, pero¿no cree usted que todos estos años de arrepentimiento y dolor han sido suficiente castigo por lo que usted considera una traición?

Yuki calló y miró al manager directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo sabía lo de su pasado?

Le desconcertaban sus palabras, él las conocía hace mucho tiempo, alguien se las había hecho ver, pero él había cerrado los ojos ante esa verdad y se había quedado sólo con sus propias palabras "no quiero traicionarlo…no quiero que sufra".

- ¿Cómo se ha enterado de todo esto? – le preguntó.

- Si tuve que obligarlo a que llevara a Shuichi-kun a una cita¿cómo podía estar seguro que lo trataría bien? – dijo sonriendo y dándole golpes en la espalda.

- Entiendo – dijo Yuki (N. de la A.¡mish, el gringo pa' metío ¬¬)

- ¿Por qué echó a Shuichi-kun de su casa? – dijo K recuperando la compostura.

- Fue un momento de estupidez, yo no sabía lo que hacía…él me escribió algo y yo me enfadé porque…

- Le dijo la verdad, sí, leí letra de la canción - confirmó K como respuesta a los ojos abiertos del escritor.

Yuki se limitó a asentir. Hace unos minutos atrás, era un desorden de sentimientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, mas ahora, todo parecía tener sentido.

- Una vez que haces tuyo a alguien eres responsable por él – habló el manager – Shuichi lo sabe. Pero la pregunta aquí es¿quiere usted pertenecerle?

El estómago de Yuki se encogió. Ya basta de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas pensando en sus consecuencias y si se arrepentiría de ellas más tarde. Acababa de comprender que de ésta decisión no se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

- Sí, pero…

¡Maldita sea¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?

- ¿Pero…?

- Él se casará – dijo el escritor apesadumbrado.

- Si usted piensa así, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Y dicho esto, el rubio manager se levantó y se fue.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

- Necesito…recuperarlo…

_And the reason is you_

Mandó al diablo su orgullo y sus meses de vacaciones.

Llegó a su departamento, abrió la cerveza que había quedado in refrigerar y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusta? Io se que siiiiiiiiiiii ¬¬

Bueno, quise que K ayudara a Yuki-sama en este capitulo y por fin entendió toda la cosa del amor, aunque le costó, al final lo entendió

A cierta personita por ahí... ¿Como ta Yuki-san?

Sabes q es para ti...xD

Iap, dejen reviews para saber que opinan de este genial capi (-.-)

B  
E  
S  
I  
T  
O  
S

A

T  
O  
A  
S

Tau, pika pika na no da!

Uesugi Yukino-chan


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII:

-¿Por qué no me dijo quien había escrito las canciones, Seguchi-san? – gritó Shuichi dando un puñetazo en el escritorio de Seguchi Tohma.

-Porque sabía que si se lo decía, no las cantaría – sentenció Tohma.

-Aún…aún así – trató de replicar Shuichi.

-Shindo-kun, debe aprender a separar lo personal de lo profesional, y ahora por favor le pido que vuelva a sus labores – dijo Tohma dándole la espalda.

Shuichi salió enfadado. Todas las cosas se le habían juntado: estaba lleno de conciertos, le habían negado las vacaciones, al loco de su manager se le había ocurrido inventar un matrimonio entre él y Yukino para ganar popularidad y para rematar, por una estúpida periodista se había enterado que había sido Yuki quien había escrito las canciones de su nuevo disco.

Hacía cuatro meses que lo había dejado y, aunque lo disimulaba delante de todos, seguía afectándole tanto como el primer día. Tratar de olvidarlo era como arrancarse un pedazo de vida.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

-Shu-chan, eh Shu-chan – le llamó Yukino pasando una mano de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Shuichi dando un respingo – Ah, sí¿qué pasa?

-Nos llegó esto. Toma – dijo nerviosa.

Shuichi tenía en las manos un sobre blanco con su nombre en la parte anterior. Lo abrió sin mucho ánimo, seguramente era una invitación a un cóctel, fiesta o entrevista, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que era una invitación para él y la "futura señora Shindo" al lanzamiento de la nueva novela de Yuki Eiri.

-Según lo leí en la revista "Teenager" es una autobiografía – le indicó Yukino tímidamente.

¿Yuki escribiendo una autobiografía? Seguramente era alguna mentira, Yuki sería capaz de hacerlo para no manchar su reputación.

-¿Irás? – le preguntó su compañera.

-Claro – le respondió él con tranquilidad – Si quieres pasaré por ti a las siete treinta¿te parece?

-Sí, claro. Te esperaré.

Yuki se paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Las cosas que había descubierto aquel día habían originado en él un cambio que no creyó posible más que en sus libros. No creía que Shuichi hubiera leído algún libro en su vida, pero confiaba en que leería éste.

_And the reason is you_

Había demorado apenas tres semanas en acabarlo y cuando la editora lo recibió, no lo podía creer. Tanto la presionó Yuki para que saliera en una semana a la venta, que no le quedó más remedio que acceder. En este libro relataba su vida completa: su incomprendida infancia, su dolorosa adolescencia y su terrible adultez. Decidió serle fiel a su pasado y relató su recuerdo más oscuro: la traición de Kitazawa, de cómo éste y su apego al pasado habían influido en su vida y le habían hecho perder lo más valioso que tenía: Shindo Shuichi. En el libro le pedía disculpas a Shuichi por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

-Eiri-san, ya es la hora – anunció su editora.

Yuki salió de detrás de la cortina y apareció en un gran salón lleno de gente. Buscó en los asientos reservados a Shuichi y a la mocosa, pero no estaban.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Shuichi no quería saber nada más de él, por eso se casaría con ella.

Se resignó a no verlo y a que éste no le perdonaría nunca todo el daño que le causó.

La ceremonia fue fría e impersonal, quiso liquidar todo lo más rápido posible para llegar pronto a la soledad de su departamento, a su propia soledad.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a su automóvil, alguien le detuvo.

-Me ha gustado mucho el prólogo y el epílogo del libro, Uesugi-san – dijo una voz grave.

-Gracias, pero no sé con quién estoy hablando – dijo al verse incapaz de reconocer la anómala figura que le hablaba desde la oscuridad. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, pero no recordaba haber conocido a alguien con la cabeza y el trasero tan grandes.

Pero poco a poco la figura se fue acercando a la luz y pudo distinguir un individuo disfrazado de conejo rosa y vestido con una jardinera azul.

-¿Sakuma-san? – preguntó el escritor dejando caer el cigarrillo de su boca. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre de treinta y dos años sea capaz de andar vestido así en público?

-Shuichi ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa.

Yuki no contestó. Estaba harto que todo el mundo se lo echara en cara.

-Él no es rencoroso y estoy seguro que si lee lo que usted le ha escrito y descubre que es sincero, le perdonará.

-Él nunca ha leído nada más que los envases de shampoo cuando está en el baño – dijo indiferente, pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba.

-Yo me encargaré que lo lea – dijo Ryuichi y dándose media vuelta, se fue.

Algo extrañado, Yuki subió a su automóvil y fue a su departamento. No confiaba mucho en aquel maníaco-depresivo, pero no tenía a quien más recurrir.

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

* * *

-Lo siento, Yu, pero tengo dolor de estómago por el batido de fresa con mostaza que me regaló Sakuma-san – le dijo Shuichi. 

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Yuki-san.

-Mmm – le respondió el pelirrosa.

-Bueno, adiós, nos vemos luego: estoy algo apurada.

-¿Vas a salir con K-san?

-Sí – le respondió algo nerviosa.

-Que les vaya bien, cuídense que nadie les vea juntos, sino todo el teatro que ha armado se le va a desmoronar.

-Si, adiós.

-Adiós.

Mentira, mentira, mentira. Mil veces mentira.

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. Mil veces cobarde.

No estaba enfermo.

No se atrevía a mirar a Yuki a los ojos.

¿Por qué, Kami-sama¿Por qué me sigue doliendo?

"Porque aún le amas"

Pero el me hizo daño.

"El amor todo lo soporta, todo lo perdona"

Yuki nunca me pediría perdón.

"El amor todo lo perdona"

¿Y si lo hiciera?

¿Qué haría si Yuki me pidiera perdón?

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡SHU-CHAN! – dijo una sombra abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Sakuma-san¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Qué bonita casa! – dijo recorriéndola con los ojos brillantes – Mira Kumagoro – sacó el conejo rosa de un bolsillo interno – Échale un vistazo – y arrojó al conejo contra las paredes.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte un regalo – dijo sacando un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel brillante del interior de su chaqueta.

-¿Para mí? – repitió Shuichi con lo ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Si – confirmó Ryuichi cambiando la expresión de su rostro – Léelo y tus pensamientos te darán las respuestas.

Y se fue.

Shuichi quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que se acordó del paquete y fue a recogerlo. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado para no romper el papel.

-E-el libro de Yuki – dijo casi en un susurro.

El título del libro, "Rayando el sol", destacaba en letras doradas sobre la portada azul marina de un libro empastado (N. de la A.¡adoro los libros empastados!).

El prólogo decía:

"_Quisiera saber qué me pasa, qué es este miedo que ahoga mi corazón, este miedo a perderme en tus brazos, este miedo a ahogarme en el mar de tu cuerpo, este miedo a sentir…_

_¿Qué es este miedo que me pone a la defensiva y me hace encerrarme en mí mismo, en un centro que sé que jamás encontraré? No puedes contestarme, ya te has cansado de mi y te vas… me dejas solo…_

_No comprendí hasta que te fuiste, hasta que comprobé que tú eras lo que necesitaba, quien podría aliviar este dolor, romper esta armadura hecha de palabras y traiciones, quien me haría hablar y decir al mismo tiempo, quien sería capaz de curar este mal…"_

Shuichi leyó el libro completo aquella noche. Se enteró de muchas cosas. Supo la razón por la que Yuki había matado a Kitazawa, cuánto había sufrido, cómo la culpa y el miedo le habían endurecido el corazón, cómo se sentía incapaz de amar, cómo su vida había estado vacía hasta que lo conoció a él, Shindo Shuichi. El libro lo decía. Relataba todas y cada una de las cosas por las que habían pasado. Le explicó a él, a Shuichi, porque le había echado de casa después de pasar su primera noche juntos: _"Yo no quería ser especial para nadie y tú me decías que yo te hacía feliz. Mis ideas explotaron y el fuego de ellas no distinguió palabras adecuadas de inadecuadas. No quería traicionarte y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, me fui convirtiendo en él"_

Shuichi no sabía qué hacer. Tantas ideas rebotaban en su cabeza que pensar claramente le era imposible.

El epílogo decía:

"_No quise entregarme a ti y por eso te he perdido y ya quizás para siempre. Por ese maldito afán de pensar siempre en las consecuencias de mis actos. Para otros sería una bendición, para mi, se ha convertido en una cruz que ya no quiero cargar._

_Sin ti, mi corazón está desequilibrado e incompleto, pero sé que sólo tu voz es capaz de nivelarme y apoyarme en mi caer._

_Dicen que cuando estás enamorado, no puedes imaginar un mundo sin la persona amada, y sabes, esto es extraño, porque yo sí imagino el mundo sin ti, pero lo que sí sé, es que no quiero seguir viviendo en él._

_No estoy seguro de cómo irá a terminar esto o a dónde iré mañana, lo que sí sé, es que quiero ir contigo._

_Por favor, perdóname._

_Aunque tú ya lo sabías, nunca está demás que te lo diga: sí tienes talento para escribir canciones._

_El aire no era falso, sólo que no me di cuenta que ambos respirábamos de él. No fue sino hasta que te fuiste que comprendí el motivo de tus lágrimas y de lo que más me arrepiento es que no tuve el valor suficiente para secarlas y curar tus pies heridos. Por favor, te lo pido, déjame curar las heridas que yo mismo te causé._

_Necesito que vuelvas por la manta que dejaste en mi pecho antes de irte"._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Yuki de verdad le quería, pero…

-Le di tanto tiempo, tantas veces le rogué que no me tratara así y él las desechó. Ahora que cree que me casaré con Yu me pide perdón. Alguien que dice la verdad cuando no le queda otra salida no es sincero, es oportunista.

Guardó el libro en un estante y se fue a dormir. Trató, pero no pudo. Yuki le quería de verdad, le pedía perdón públicamente, dejaba de lado su orgullo. Quería estar con él, sentir su cálido cuerpo en la noche, quería sentir sus seguras manos sobre su piel, su tibio aliento en el cuello, escuchar su suave respiración al quedarse dormido… sentir esa calidez que nada tiene que ver con su nombre…esa calidez que sólo él podía darle.

No podía cerrar los ojos sin que la imagen de Yuki apareciera en su mente, optó por tomar un batido de fresa para relajarse. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, escuchó un ruido en el balcón. Algo asustado, se asomó y vio una pequeña sombra esconderse tras un macetero. Lo cambió de lugar con precaución y tuvo que contener la risa: un Kumagoro vestido de ninja estaba parado frente a él.

-¡Sakuma-san!

-No soy Sakuma Ryuichi, soy Kumagoro, el ninja de las sombras – dijo "Kumagoro" haciendo una postura de Karate.

-Ah, lo siento – dijo el pelirrosa conteniendo un risita – Y¿cuál es tu misión?

-Develar los secretos que encierran las palabras que se escriben con el corazón – dijo "Kumagoro" con voz mística.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo Shuichi dejando la risa a un lado.

-Sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quisieras, no significa que no lo haga con todo su corazón.

Y dicho esto, enganchó un garfio atado en la punta de una larga cuerda al edificio de enfrente y se dejó caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shuichi salió de su casa corriendo.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

* * *

Tará, penúlimo capi, ahora solo falta el final (sorpresa, sorpresa) xD

No tengo mucho tiempo sólo una advertencia: lo mas seguro es que el último capi lo suba en mucho tiempo más porque el lunes 6 entro a clases y se me complica todo...espero puedan entender y perdonarme...CON UN REVIEW! xD

Tau

DLBM!

B  
E  
S  
I  
T  
O  
S

Pika, pika na no da!

Uesugi Yukino.


	9. Chapter 9

Holis! Despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia vuelvo en gloria y majestad a (¬¬ si, claro) Bueno, la cosa es que como entre a clases ya casi no tenia tiempo de hacer otra cosa que estudiar o leer cosas para el liceo, tiempo para mi casi no tenia asi que les pido 3000 disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. La cosa es que aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo del fic, ojala les guste y me dicen lo que opinan en un review, OK? 

Mata ne!

* * *

EPÍLOGO:

No le importaba cuánto le había hecho sufrir, no le importaba si mañana tendría que volver con Hiro para que le consolara; sólo le importaba el ahora, lo que sentía en ese momento, ser igual que siempre: hacer las cosas sin pensar en lo que vendrá.

- No debí confiar en ese tarado vestido de conejo – repetía Yuki una y otra vez paseándose de un lado a otro en su departamento sin dejar de fumar – Ya basta de esperar, yo mismo le iré a buscar.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Apagó su cigarrillo en la palma de su mano haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le produjo y salió del departamento. Apretó (entiéndase golpeó) el botón del ascensor y esperó.

- ¡Rápido, maldita sea! – decía desesperado mientras esperaba que las puertas se abrieran - ¡Por fin! – agregó al ver que las puertas se abrían.

Entró corriendo sin fijarse y chocó con alguien que venia saliendo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Fíjese por dónde va¿No ve que tengo prisa? – le reclamó una voz chillona.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Yuki poniéndose en pie - ¿Shuichi?

- ¿Yuki? - le respondió el vocalista sobándose la frente – Yo…

No pudo continuar. El abrazo de Yuki le dejó sin aire en los pulmones y sin palabras en la boca para contestar, pero le llenó de esperanzas el corazón y el alma.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

- Yuki, yo…

- No digas nada, sólo abrázame…

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

- Pero, Yuki…

- Por favor, no te cases – dijo tomándole de los hombros.

Shuichi miró aquellos ojos felinos que tanto le gustaba admirar, vio en ellos un brillo totalmente desconocido para él: lágrimas…

- Yo… no me casaré con Yu.

El rostro de Yuki se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sólo bastó que curvara en forma mínima los labios para que cambiara totalmente la expresión de su rostro. Shuichi no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Yuki, en cambio, al ver la sonrisa de Shuichi sintió que su vida volvía a tener color y música. Dejó su orgullo y preocupaciones junto con su armadura de frialdad enterradas en el lugar más lejano que pudo encontrar: el pasado, y lo besó. Lo besó como nunca lo había hecho y como cada día lo volvería a hacer. No quiso entregarle sólo sus labios, sino que algo más, le entregó por fin su corazón.

- Eiri… - suspiró Shuichi una vez concluido el beso.

- ¿Eiri? – se extrañó el rubio - Nunca me has llamado por mi nombre¿por qué lo haces ahora? – preguntó el escritor mirándolo directamente a los ojos algo confundido, pero sonriendo.

- Yuki es el nombre de él, no el tuyo. Él fue él y tú eres tú, nunca has sido como él, y llamarte por su nombre no hace más que recordar aquel suceso. Llamarte por su nombre es como amarlo a él, y yo te amo a ti, por lo que eres.

_And the reason is you_

Aquella noche, por primera vez en su vida, no pensó en lo que vendría después.

Cuando era más joven, había leído en alguna parte que tu corazón es como una caja de fósforos, debes ir encendiéndolos de a poco para que nunca se acaben. Si les dejas de usar por mucho tiempo, la pólvora que los cubre se humedecerá y ya no podrás encenderlos otra vez, pero si los enciendes todos de una vez, se acabarán y ya no podrás seguir usándolos.

Pero a Eiri no le importó si ya no podría seguir usando su corazón, le entregó todo aquella noche. Shuichi había hecho su corazón tan grande que estaba seguro que éste nunca se consumiría por completo.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know _

_And the reason is you_

- Shuichi… – dijo Eiri en un susurro.

- Hmm – le respondió él desde su pecho.

- ¿Está demás decir que te amo?

- Siempre es bueno saberlo – dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

"_Aunque vuelo de noche, puedo ver tu rostro en todas partes y espero que una pequeña gota de tu amor llegue a tocarme algún día._

_Espero que el destino nunca nos separe, y si lo hace, sea para que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar nos amemos aún más._

_Aunque vuelo en penumbras, la llama de tu corazón me permite ver tu dulce rostro. Nunca cerraré mi corazón a esa luz, ella siempre brillará por ti para mí._

_El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, pero si eso significa no tenerte, prefiero quedarme suspendido en este día y hacer de la rutina mi aire sólo para saber que estás aquí, pronunciando mi nombre entre sueños mientras beso su espalda suavemente._

_Nunca olvides que mi alma te llama; espero que el destino jamás nos separe._

_Nuestros corazones forman uno sólo, un soneto de amor_

_Nuestro amor vivirá por siempre"._

**FIN**

* * *

NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA: ¡Por fin! Terminado este fanfic de Gravitation! Es uno de los que más me ha gustado de todos los que he escrito. Hace tiempo tenía atravesada la idea de un Yuki tierno entre los dedos y no sabía cómo terminarla. A veces me chocan los cambios de personalidad tan bruscos y mal explicados de Yuki, ojalá no halla sido este el caso. Aunque el OVA fue hecho antes de la serie, a mi me parece que está situado después de ella, como una continuación o algo así, y de esa manera lo tomé yo (aunque manipulé los hechos y sucesos a mi antojo :p) La historia parte de una escena del OVA uno, creo, cuando Yuki trata muy mal a Shuichi después que éste le mostró una canción que había escrito, claro que Shuichi no se va, aguanta todo como santo gil ò.ó. La carta que Shuichi le dejó a Yuki después de irse tiene varias cosas de la canción "Arranca corazones" de Ataque 77 y de mi propia cosecha, aunque más de la primera. Como ya lo mencioné, las canciones que Yuki escribe para Bad Luck son el opening y el ending de Tsubasa Chronicles, me encantan esas dos canciones. ¡Gracias amor por prestarme la musica! un besito, muac...! 

Casi todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la gran y única Murakami Maki-sensei y yo no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por esto

Gracias por todos los reviews que animan mucho, de verdad, la amo a todas T.T !

Ojala y nos veamos pronto en otro fic!

TaUº

DlBmª

sakura no kissu

Pikaºpikaºnaºnoºda!


End file.
